Secrets d'Etat
by ValouPili
Summary: Isabella Swan s'est toujours pliée aux quatre volontés de son père depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle veut vraiment voler de ses propres ailes, que cela lui plaise ou non. Et si quelqu'un d'inattendu lui filait un léger coup de main? Les conséquences de ses actes seront peut-être un peu plus nombreuses que prévues. - All Human - /!\ Chapitre unique, aucune suite.


_**C**oucou tout le monde! **:)**_

_**E**t non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, après un an et demi d'absence. __Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et j'ai eu des choses encore plus importantes à gérer dans ma vie donc le choix a vite été fait._

_**C**ependant, une idée a pointé le bout de son nez hier matin et comme elle ne voulait pas partir, j'ai saisi mon clavier et hop, j'ai commencé à écrire à n'en plus savoir m'arrêter._

_**A**lors, je n'ai aucune prétention, je l'ai écrit en une journée si on ne prend en compte que les heures. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un chef-d'oeuvre à mes yeux mais j'avais envie de le partager avec vous quand même. :)_

_**I**l n'y a plus beaucoup d'OS publiés en français depuis quelques temps et comme je les adore et bien voilà, j'ai un peu contribué! **;)**_

_**I**l est plus long que le précédent que j'ai posté donc j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en cours de lecture! _

_**M**erci encore à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et qui apprécient ce que j'écris en laissant un commentaire! **;)**_

_**/!\** Comme je le rappelle toujours, tous les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les faire jouer dans une histoire qui a germé dans ma tête! **;P**_

_**B**onne lecture à tous et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! **:)**_

.

.

.

**SECRETS D'ETAT**

.

.

.

_« Isabella, tu as bientôt terminé? »_

_« Oui père, j'arrive! »_

Je calai la dernière petite épingle dans le chignon que je venais de terminer. Je laissai quelques mèches s'y échapper et je soufflai un bon coup avant de rejoindre mon père. Il m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée de notre maison, ou devrais-je dire de notre palace.

Depuis qu'il était devenu gouverneur de Californie il y a un an, nous avions hérité de ce luxueux endroit. Pendant toute mon adolescence, j'avais été préparée à ce que ce jour arrive. Une préceptrice m'avait inculqué les bonnes manières à adopter lorsque je conversais avec quelqu'un d'important, lorsque j'étais assise à table, lorsque je mangeais et même lorsque j'éternuais. Ma vie entière avait été rythmée par ces cours de bienséance ennuyants et interminables.

_« Ma fille, tu es ravissante! »_

_« Merci père. »_

Il embrassa mon front et la gouvernante ouvrit la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne massif. La berline noire nous attendait déjà sous le porche et Maxwell, le chauffeur, vint m'ouvrir la porte. Mon père et moi installés, la voiture démarra et je tentai de jeter un coup d'œil dans la vitre arrière. Les magnifiques fleurs fuchsia qui ornaient jadis les appuie-fenêtres n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Depuis la mort de ma mère Renée lorsque j'avais 10 ans, ma joie de vivre s'était estompée avec le reste et seule l'indifférence se peignait sur mon visage.

_« Tu sais que nous allons rencontrer des hommes importants ce soir. Tu as vingt-deux, tu es assez grande maintenant pour savoir ce que j'attends de toi. Tu es une Swan! »_

_« Sourire et me tenir droite. Oui père, je sais tout cela. »_

_« Et s'il te plaît, n'interviens plus dans nos conversations. Monsieur Newton a encore refusé d'assister à ce dîner par ta faute. Que lui as-tu dit? »_

_« Rien qui ne concerne vos affaires, père. Je lui ai juste gentiment recommandé de garder ses mains pour lui. »_

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa et il fronça les sourcils. Mon père n'avait d'yeux que pour ses affaires florissantes et les projets colossaux qu'il comptait mener à leur terme. Je n'étais que son faire-valoir lors des soirées mondaines et des dîners où il était convié. Il ne voyait pas ce que je devais parfois endurer. S'en souciait-il seulement? Mon père n'avait jamais cherché à refaire sa vie après le décès de ma mère, mais je le soupçonnais quand même d'entretenir une relation avec Sue, sa secrétaire. Tellement cliché.

_« Bien. Je veillerai à ce que tu ne soies pas placée près de lui la prochaine fois. »_

Et voilà, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple petit problème réglé en un claquement de doigts. Ce masque que j'affichais depuis des années commençait à se fissurer, et j'avais peur des conséquences des mots qui s'échapperaient de ma bouche.

De la vitre tintée, je regardais les buildings qui se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Un peu comme ma vie rythmée par des dîners aussi soporifiques les uns que les autres. Seules mes études en Faculté de lettres et les nombreuses robes que je portais donnaient un peu de couleur à ma morne existence.

Mon père et moi en étions tout de même arrivés à nous disputer. Il voulait que je sois avocate, je voulais enseigner la littérature. Nous avions trouvé un compromis. Je l'accompagnais autant de fois qu'il le désirait à toutes ces réceptions pompeuses et il me laissait suivre ma propre voie, sous le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et avec un petit diminutif. Bella Dwyer.

Nous arrivâmes quelques vingt minutes plus tard devant ce que je supposais être le restaurant. Sa façade blanche immaculée respirait le luxe et l'opulence. Exactement tout ce qui me répugnait mais je m'en gardais bien de le dire.

Maxwell vint à nouveau m'ouvrir la porte et j'enfonçai mes talons noirs presque vertigineux dans le gravier aussi blanc que l'édifice. Je soufflai, j'allais encore devoir les frotter précautionneusement pour retirer la poussière. Mon père m'offrit son bras et je remis mon masque, plaquant mon sourire le plus faussement ravi. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil au nom du restaurant. Le Palace. J'en quittais un pour en retrouver un autre. Belle ironie.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, une douce musique d'ambiance me parvint. Les personnes déjà présentes sur place parlaient avec enthousiasme, ou devrais-je dire les femmes des invités et même quelques call-girls. Je donnais ma longue veste légère aux vestiaires et je repris le bras de mon père, fier comme un paon de s'afficher avec sa ravissante fille. Je pouvais déjà sentir peser sur moi les regards insistants de certains hommes, libres ou pas. L'échancrure plissée du dos de ma robe pouvait laisser place à leur imagination lubrique débridée. Quitte à jouer le jeu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

_« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »_ Répéta mon père.

Les conversations jusqu'alors animées ne devinrent plus que de simples chuchotements avant que le silence ne s'installe. Mon père et moi venions d'entrer dans la salle principale où allait se tenir le dîner. Le maître de salle nous conduisit alors à notre table sous les salutations que mon père recevait sur son passage. Et dire que j'aurais pu commencer la lecture d'Othello pour mon cours de littérature anglaise…

Un des nombreux serveurs tira ma chaise pour que je m'assoie et je le remerciai poliment. J'étais bien la seule à me soucier de ceux qui nous servaient. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés par leur petite personne. Lorsque mon père me joignit, un brouhaha se fit entendre pendant quelques secondes. Tous les invités venaient de tirer leur chaise vers leur table. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs, les chandeliers suspendus au plafond au-dessus des tables, les tentures blanches ouvertes sur les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les jardins s'étendant à perte de vue.

Et un magnifique piano noir à queue qui trônait sur une petite estrade. Personne n'était encore assis sur la banquette mais je pouvais voir d'ici les quelques partitions qui attendaient qu'on les lise. J'aimais la musique classique lorsque j'étais plus jeune mais elle me rendait désormais mélancolique lors des dîners. Je me rappelais ces moments partagés avec ma mère, lorsque tout n'était encore que bonheur et insouciance. Des instants innocents devenus rares l'année précédent sa mort.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants pour repousser plus loin ma tristesse. J'aurais tout le temps plus tard à la « maison » pour laisser couler mes larmes. Un petit son de cloche se fit entendre et les chuchotements qui avaient repris leur droit se turent à nouveau. Je vis des têtes se tourner vers l'endroit exact que je venais de fixer. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas très bien la personne qui venait de s'asseoir sur la banquette. Seuls ses cheveux ébouriffés et vaguement familiers m'étaient visibles.

Je vis ses doigts se poser sur les touches et la mélodie qui s'échappa de l'instrument me comprima la poitrine et me pinça le cœur. Je pouvais reconnaître les premières notes entre toutes. Celles de la chanson préférée de ma mère, Claire de Lune. J'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle me l'avait jouée. Renée avait l'âme d'une virtuose du moins, c'est ce que j'avais toujours pensé à mon plus jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, un homme dont le visage m'était caché par d'autres silhouettes remettait en question ce que j'avais cru être jusqu'alors la perfection.

Mue par ma stupéfaction et ma curiosité, je me dirigeai lentement vers l'artiste qui faisait voler en éclat les derniers magnifiques souvenirs de ma mère. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre remplace ce qui représentait pour moi la perfection. J'avançai toujours, les poings serrés contre mes flancs. Je n'avais pas entendu mon père me rappeler, je n'avais pas senti tous ces regards tournés vers moi, étonnés. Je ne voyais que lui, cet homme qui me brisait lentement de l'intérieur.

Le morceau allait s'achever d'ici quelques secondes, la confrontation qui s'en suivrait allait me causer des soucis auprès de mon père mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais préserver à tout prix ce qui me restait de ma mère, ces souvenirs parfaits et inaltérables.

J'étais maintenant debout à ses côtés, mes yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui ne bougeaient plus, sur sa tête baissée vers les touches noires et blanches. A l'heure où des applaudissements auraient dû retentir, seul un silence d'enterrement se fit entendre. Sa tête se releva doucement et comme conscient de ma présence, il la tourna vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Je ne sus dire qui de lui ou de moi fut le plus surpris. C'était bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à trouver un des étudiants de ma Faculté. Qui plus est un des étudiants les plus brillants et avec qui j'avais déjà eu plusieurs fois en classe de vifs échanges d'idées. Ce cher Edward. Personne ne savait qui j'étais réellement, mon anonymat était en jeu.

_« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »_ Chuchota-t-il.

_« Rien du tout. Cela ne te regarde pas! »_

Je vis son regard analyser rapidement ma tenue et ses neurones fonctionner à plein régime.

_« Cela me regarde puisque tu es présente à un dîner d'affaires et habillée pour la circonstance. Accompagnerais-tu quelqu'un ? »_

_« Encore une fois, mêle-toi de tes oignons! »_ Répétai-je en haussant un peu le ton.

_« Isabella! Bon sang, veux-tu bien revenir à ta place et y rester! »_

L'intervention de mon père me remit les pendules à l'heure et je repris conscience de l'endroit où nous étions. Jamais l'auditoire n'avait été aussi qu'attentif.

_« Oui, père, tout de suite. »_ Rétorquai-je, prise en faute.

Edward cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et son cerveau toujours plus rapide que les autres assimila et disséqua l'information. Il allait forcément faire le lien, c'était évident et inévitable. Et comme pour répondre à mes pensées, son regard s'illumina.

_« Je t'en supplie, tais-toi, garde cela pour toi! »_ Lui dis-je à voix basse avant de rejoindre ma place.

Je m'excusai auprès des invités et leur expliquai que je pensais avoir reconnu un ancien ami mais que je m'étais trompée. Edward me fixait toujours et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Il allait me demander des explications mais il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur moi, il n'allait pas l'emporter cette fois. Nous n'étions pas en cours à débattre sur un sujet de littérature, il était question de ma vie et de ma propre sécurité. Mais je ne pouvais l'empêcher de venir me trouver en cours. Il allait me questionner, être insistant et buté comme d'habitude. Il fallait que je lui parle, et ce soir.

Le reste du dîner d'affaires se déroula sans anicroche. Edward s'était remis au piano et avait enchaîné les morceaux de musique avec une aisance presque agaçante. Quant à mon père, il réussit à capter l'attention de notre table et à mettre sur le tapis le nouveau projet de construction d'une tour de cent vingt-cinq étages et les fonds nécessaires à récolter. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ça, mon père pouvait être très convaincant quand il s'y mettait. Edward et lui, finalement, étaient les seuls hommes à se montrer persévérants et têtus avec moi. Quel affreux constat!

L'ambiance me rendait malade, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'étais pas dans mon élément malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où j'avais accompagné mon père. Edward m'avait au moins permis de me rendre compte que je pouvais redevenir moi-même si quelque chose d'important survenait. J'allais devoir retravailler très vite cet aspect avant de me retrouver dans un couvent à l'autre bout du pays et de devoir faire un trait sur mes études.

_« Je reviens père, je vais quelques instants aux sanitaires. »_ Lui chuchotai-je.

_« Fais vite, mon discours a lieu dans vingt minutes. »_ Crut-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

Je passai rapidement aux toilettes pour me repoudrer le nez et remettre une touche de rouge à lèvres. Ma mine était plus affreuse que jamais. Mon visage était d'un blanc maladif et mes yeux rougis par ma colère latente. Ma robe noire commençait à me démanger et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la retirer. Mais ma patience allait être mise à rude épreuve parce que je devais d'abord affronter Edward et lui prier de se taire. Ensuite viendrait le tour de mon père à la maison à qui j'allais promettre de vraiment me tenir à carreaux. Et là seulement, je pourrais me délester de cette robe qui pesait maintenant une tonne.

Je pris un chemin que je ne connaissais pas et je descendis des escaliers qui me menèrent dans les jardins seulement éclairés par la lune et le ciel incroyablement dégagé. L'air était encore tiède de la journée ensoleillée. Le silence ne m'avait jamais paru aussi apaisant qu'en ce moment précis. Je pouvais me permettre d'être moi-même l'espace de quelques secondes, quelques minutes. J'avançai sur la pelouse qui semblait fraîche et douce. J'ôtai alors mes talons et je soupirai de bien-être en sentant l'herbe me caresser.

J'aurais pu rester des heures entières ici mais j'arrêtai de respirer lorsque j'entendis des pas précipités se diriger vers moi et je me retournai, apeurée.

_« Qui est là? »_ Osai-je, pas du tout rassurée.

_« C'est Edward! »_

_« Tu me suis ou quoi? Fiche- moi la paix! »_

_« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication. »_ Dit-il, arrivé devant moi.

_« Tu ne laisses vraiment pas tomber l'affaire! Tu es comme un chien qui ne lâche pas son os! »_

_« Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment... »_ Rétorqua-t-il en souriant doucement.

_« Aaah, tu m'énerves! »_

Je repris ma marche en accélérant le pas mais Edward ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il me rattrapa et me tira par le bras vers ce qui semblait être une cabane ou un débarras.

_« Aïe, arrête, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? »_ Tentai-je de dire avant qu'il ne plaque son autre main sur ma bouche.

_« Ne crie pas si fort, tu tiens encore à faire un esclandre? »_

Il ôta sa main de mes lèvres et me tira à nouveau vers lui pour le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabane, me poussa à l'intérieur avant de la fermer derrière lui. Je me sentis tout à coup comme prise au piège par un garçon qu'au final, je connaissais très peu. Qu'attendait-il réellement de moi? Allait-il me faire chanter en me demandant de l'argent… ou pire encore? Sa voix dans la pénombre me fit sursauter et je reculai, butant contre une table. La lumière de la nuit passa à travers la petite lucarne et m'illumina. Je plissai les yeux, incapable de voir Edward nettement.

_« Alors, je t'écoute! Il n'y a pas d'oreilles malveillantes ici. »_

_« Et tu crois qu'être seule avec toi dans une cabane, à dix heures du soir, c'est plus rassurant? »_ Crachai-je.

_« C'est bon, rentre tes griffes! Je t'ai entendu sortir des arguments plus convaincants que cela pour te défendre! »_

_« Nous ne sommes pas en classe Edward, tu n'as pas à avoir le dernier mot et étaler tout ce que tu sais devant les autres! »_ Lançai-je, mauvaise.

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, dangereusement. On dirait bien que j'avais touché une corde sensible.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi d'abord, Bella? Ou devrais-je dire Isabella? »_ Répondit-il, aussi mauvais que moi.

_« Je ne sais rien de toi, et cela me va très bien! Donc fais-en autant avec moi et oublie ce que tu as entendu! »_ Essayai-je.

_« Trop tard, maintenant que je sais qui tu es vraiment, je ne saurai pas l'oublier. »_

_« Et alors quoi, tu vas me faire chanter? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Allez, dis-le moi! Tu veux de l'argent? Tu veux me rabaisser en classe quand tu en auras l'occasion ? »_ Déblatérai-je.

_« Non, je veux que tu me le dises de ta propre bouche, que tu l'avoues. »_ Dit-il calmement.

_« Mais enfin, cela t'avancera à quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois la fille du gouverneur? »_ Lâchai-je, effarée. _« Voilà, t'es content, je te l'ai dit! Et alors, cela a changé ta vie? »_

_« Cela va tout changer… »_ Souffla-t-il.

_« Je… je ne comprends pas Edward! »_ Répondis-je, perdue.

_« Tout ce qui a un rapport avec toi m'intéresse… »_ Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Son corps ne m'avait jamais paru aussi proche du mien. Mes pensées s'emmêlaient dans ma tête, mon cerveau ne voulait pas assimiler d'informations ce soir, encore moins une nouvelle aussi déroutante.

_« Quoi? »_ Rétorquai-je, la gorge subitement sèche.

_« Bella… N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'interviens en classe, que je provoque toujours une opposition d'idées? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils et repensai à certaines de ses tirades qui me faisaient toujours mousser et qui me forçaient à lui répondre.

_« Non… enfin, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement! C'est… c'est insensé, je vais me réveiller! C'est juste un cauchemar… »_ Dis-je, épuisée par la situation.

_« Est-ce que c'est un mauvais rêve si je te dis que tu me rends absolument dingue depuis trois ans? Que je pense à toi le jour et que mes rêves la nuit sont peuplés de nous en train de faire l'amour? »_

_« Edward… tu dois être fatigué aussi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes! »_ Répondis-je, essayant de me voiler la face.

_« Et ce que tu sens ici, tu crois que c'est parce que je suis fatigué? Tu crois toujours faire un mauvais rêve? »_ Dit-il en appuyant son sexe contre mon ventre.

J'hoquetai, surprise par la tournure que prenaient les événements et tentai de me dégager mais il se plaqua plus fort contre moi et le bas de mon dos s'enfonça dans la table.

_« Ed…Edward, s'il te plaît, tu n'es… tu n'es pas raisonnable! »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable ce soir. Je l'ai été suffisamment pendant trois longues années et maintenant que je t'ai là, rien que pour moi, j'ai envie de me laisser aller. J'ai envie que l'on se laisse aller. »_

Son visage m'apparut clairement à la lumière de la lune et je crois que jamais un homme ne m'avait semblé aussi beau qu'en ce moment. La lueur décidée dans son regard ne me faisait pas peur, parce que je savais qu'au plus profond de moi, j'avais toujours voulu Edward. Le jeune homme têtu, aux yeux rieurs et malicieux, au nez aquilin et à la bouche boudeuse me plaisait. J'avais pourtant toujours été tournée vers mes études et ces satanées soirées où mon père m'emmenait malgré moi. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment penchée sur les potentiels garçons qui me tournaient autour.

Un seul avait réussi à capter mon attention il y a de cela quatre années. Jake était le fils d'un des collaborateurs de mon père, encore avocat à l'époque. Nous nous étions croisés dans les couloirs du lieu de travail de nos pères et son sourire communicatif m'avait tout de suite plus. Il était le premier à vraiment me regarder différemment.

Nous nous étions revus à plusieurs reprises et j'avais craqué, j'avais envie de lui et je m'étais dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Nous avions fait l'amour dans mon lit. Je n'avais pas vraiment éprouvé de plaisir mais il avait été doux et tendre avec moi. Malgré cela, la distance à cause de nos études et nos pères trop accaparants avaient fait le reste. Une belle aventure de trois mois se terminait.

A l'heure actuelle, me revenaient surtout en mémoire les nombreuse fois où je me disais « quel arrogant cet Edward ! », « Edward est vraiment insupportable! », « je vais l'encastrer dans le mur cet Edward! »,… Il m'avait toujours énervée mais pas comme certains autres. Nos échanges verbaux étaient toujours intéressants, bien que parfois violents. J'aimais qu'il me tienne tête, j'aimais sa façon de me mettre hors de moi. Il ne s'aplatissait pas face à moi malgré mon regard noir, il le soutenait.

_« Bella, tu en as envie au moins? Même si tu me plais beaucoup, je ne veux p… »_

Finalement, je l'embrassai pour le faire taire. Ses lèvres étaient douces comparées aux horreurs qu'il sortait parfois en classe. Sa bouche avec un goût de menthe fraîche et un arrière-goût de cigarette. J'arrêtais aussitôt le baiser.

_« Tu fumes? »_

_« C'est vraiment important là… »_ Mon regard fit le reste. _« Oui, je fume. »_

_« Dès ce soir, tu arrêtes. »_

_« D'accord… »_

_« Enfin, nous voilà sur la même longueur d'ondes !_ » M'exclamai-je en reprenant sa bouche sur laquelle je souris.

Je laissai mes mains parcourir le devant de sa chemise et je sentis les muscles fermes qu'elle cachait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à son corps. Il n'y avait que son visage que je voyais souvent en cours mais je devais admettre qu'il n'était pas non plus en reste physiquement. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je les entrouvris pour partager notre premier vrai baiser. Un grognement lui échappa lorsque je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les cheveux ébouriffés, on pouvait s'y accrocher gentiment pendant l'amour.

Sa bouche embrassa mon cou pendant que ses mains caressaient mon dos dénudé. J'avais vraiment bien choisi ma robe ce soir. Je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge et je pouvais sentir la pointe de mes seins frotter le tissu. Ses doigts attrapèrent le plissé de l'échancrure et le dessus de ma robe glissa sur mes bras. Je me mordis les lèvres en sentant les siennes s'égarer sur mes clavicules désormais découvertes puis descendre plus bas, là où mes seins attendaient ses caresses.

_« Tu es magnifique… »_

_« Contente que je te plaise… »_

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau avant qu'il ne donne un baiser sur mon mamelon droit durci. Mes mains s'échouèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il me lécha doucement, et presque avec adoration. Sa main droite tortura mon autre sein et sa gauche en profita pour empaumer ma fesse droite. Cette double attaque me fit gémir et je me collai à lui encore plus qu'il n'était possible. Je n'allais pas durer très longtemps, mon corps se réveillait de sa léthargie et voulait sa délivrance au plus vite.

_« Edward… accélère! »_ Gémis-je.

Il se releva et ses mains caressèrent ma nuque de manière possessive. Nous nous embrassâmes en à perdre haleine avant qu'il ne s'écarte de moi et ôte sa veste noire qu'il étala sur la table derrière moi. J'en profitai pour le détailler et je sentis mon sexe palpiter à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Edward n'allait pas être tendre avec moi, et je ne le voulais pas.

_« Retourne-toi! »_ Ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et je le tirai par la chemise. J'avais un autre plan en tête.

_« Chacun son tour, Edward… »_ Lui susurrai-je.

Je déboutonnai sa chemise rapidement pendant que ses mains malmenaient gentiment mes seins. J'embrassai son torse avec ferveur et ses légers abdominaux se crispèrent lorsque je les effleurai. Je regardai ses yeux lorsque je défis la boucle de sa ceinture et sa braguette. Son souffle était court et ses mains sur mes épaules se posèrent sur ma nuque. Son pantalon glissa à ses pieds et j'aperçus le bout de son sexe dépasser un peu de son boxer. Il était vraiment très bien bâti…

Je le caressai au travers et il grogna, plus fort. Je me léchai la lèvre inférieure en abaissant enfin son sous-vêtement, bien de trop dans cette affaire. Son sexe pointa fièrement vers moi et je lui jetai un regard éloquent. Je sentis ses mains agripper un peu plus ma nuque et je ne le fis pas languir davantage.

_« Oooh, Bella! »_

J'emprisonnai sa base dans ma main droite et ma bouche entoura son bout légèrement. Ma langue parcourut son sexe et je commençai doucement à le masturber avec ma main droite. Je passai l'autre sous ma robe et me caressai au travers de mon shorty noir en dentelle. Son sexe était large et je m'inquiétais un peu. Je n'avais plus eu de rapport depuis Jake, il y a quatre ans. J'allais sans doute avoir un peu mal.

Je gémis autour de lui en me faisant du bien, ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement très érotique. J'accélérai un peu notre rythme, le prenant autant que je le pouvais dans ma bouche dont les lèvres étaient plus rouges. Je l'enfonçai plus profondément avant de remonter et de souffler un peu.

_« Merde Bella, te voir te caresser comme ça… »_

Il me ramena à sa hauteur sous mon grognement insatisfait, je voulais continuer à lui faire plaisir.

_« La prochaine fois Bella, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi mais là, je ne saurais plus attendre… »_ Commença-t-il. _« Maintenant, retourne-toi, c'est mon tour! »_

Et il m'embrassa avant que je n'aie pu dire quelque chose. Il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois mais y en aurait-il vraiment une voire d'autres ? Je posai ensuite mes mains à plat sur la table et me cambrai pendant qu'il remontait ma robe sur mes hanches. Je n'étais plus couverte que là, Edward faisait déjà glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes. Sa bouche se posa sur la droite et remonta sur ma cuisse, bouillante. Sa main gauche caressa l'autre avidement.

Je ne voulais plus attendre moi non plus, j'avais trop envie de le sentir en moi.

_« Edward, viens tout de suite… »_ Soufflai-je.

Je le sentis remonter derrière moi et ses mains agrippèrent ma taille.

_« Cambre-toi encore! »_ M'intima-t-il.

J'entendis un bruissement de vêtements puis un bruit de papier qu'on l'on déchire. Au moins, il était prévoyant. Je me raidis un peu lorsque je sentis ses mains caresser mes fesses puis les presser. Il se pencha vers moi et me conseilla de bien m'accrocher à la table. J'hoquetai et je sentis le bout de son sexe se présenter à mon entrée.

_« Vas-y doucement… »_ Le priai-je. _« Cela fait longtemps. »_

Il m'embrassa entre les omoplates et il s'enfonça en moi centimètre par centimètre. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite et mes doigts tinrent les bords de la table avec force. Il s'arrêta un peu le temps que je reprenne mon souffle.

_« Détends-toi, j'y suis presque… tu es merveilleuse!_ _»_ Dit-il, ébloui.

Je gémis en l'entendant mais ma voix se transforma vite en un cri lorsque je le sentis buter au fond de moi. Mon corps trembla et mes parois palpitèrent autour de lui. J'étais légèrement écartelée mais le plaisir était bel et bien là.

_« Bella…tu es tellement serrée! »_ Avoua-t-il, ravi.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon dos et une délicieuse chair de poule recouvrit ma peau un peu humide. Ses mains agrippèrent ma taille à nouveau et une ribambelle de gémissements et de grognements de plaisir débuta. Edward embrassait mon dos et il caressait mes flans avec douceur. Plus bas, c'était une véritable tempête, ses hanches claquaient fort contre moi et son rythme menaçait l'équilibre déjà précaire de mes jambes.

_« Edwaaard… oui, ne t'arrête pas… ne t'arrête pas! »_

_« Pas tant que … tu ne viendras pas avec moi! »_

Mes gémissements devinrent des cris et mes jambes tremblèrent davantage. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il me releva, me collant contre son torse et sa chemise ouverte froissée. Je passai mon bras gauche derrière sa nuque pour me soutenir et mon bras droit se posa sur les siens qui me maintenaient.

_« Tu me rends fou Bella… »_

_« Embrasse-moi! »_

Je tournai la tête et trouvai ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Je ne n'avais pas ressenti le millième avec Jake de ce que je ressentais maintenant avec Edward. Il était doux d'un côté mais il ne me laissait jamais de répit de l'autre. Ses deux aspects de sa personnalité m'empêchaient de penser clairement, je devais juste me laisser porter par ce que nous vivions en ce moment. Les discussions et décisions surviendraient plus tard.

Une de ses mains descendit vers mon bas ventre et je sentis ses doigts torturer mon clitoris devenu très sensible. Je reposai ma main droite sur la table, le désir me prenant de toute part. Je sentais mes parois se serrer de plus en plus autour de lui et mon orgasme allait me terrasser dans la minute.

_« Edward... Edward, je vais…oooh, je vais venir! »_

Son dos se recolla contre moi et sa bouche embrassa mon épaule. Ma main restée derrière sa nuque rejoignit la sienne toujours en plein travail acharné sur mon bouton prêt à éclater.

_« Bellaaa, jouis avec moi, serre-moi en toi! »_

Et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour décoller. Je criai mon plaisir et j'arquai le dos au maximum, mon sexe se refermant en spasmes autour du sien qui s'apaisait en moi. Je retombai sur la table, essoufflée mais heureuse. Le poids d'Edward sur mon dos me rassurait et sa respiration erratique me fit sourire.

_« C'était… c'était… »_

_« Incroyable, je sais. Edward Cullen aurait-il perdu ses mots? »_ Dis-je en riant.

_« Juste cette fois-ci._ _»_ Avoua-t-il en nous relevant.

Nous nous rhabillâmes en nous jetant des petits coups d'œil et il fronça les sourcils en me voyant ne pas remettre mon shorty.

_« Tu auras une bonne raison de passer à la maison demain après-midi… »_ Lui expliquai-je en la glissant dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

Il s'agenouilla et m'aida à enfiler mes chaussures et nous rîmes devant la scène. Ce qui venait de se produire n'était vraiment pas un conte pour enfants.

_« Ton père n'y verra pas d'inconvénient? »_ Me questionna-t-il.

_« Il a une grosse réunion demain après-midi sur un projet. Mais tu verras Maria, ma gouvernante. Elle n'est pas méchante mais garde-toi de lui donner le réel motif de ta visite… »_ Rétorquai-je avant d'échanger un baiser plus sage.

_« Donc si je comprends bien, tu accompagnes ton père à toutes ses soirées? »_

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de lui maintenant… »_

Il arrêta de me poser des questions mais j'en profitai pour en savoir plus sur lui. Il m'apprit qu'il jouait du piano depuis l'âge de cinq ans et que le restaurant Le Palace appartenait en fait au mari de sa tante, Eléazar Denali. Edward venait donner des concerts de musique classique lors d'événements comme ce soir et en échange, il recevait une petite somme d'argent pour acheter les disques ou les livres qu'il voulait.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la cabane, j'entendis des gens scander mon nom à tout-va. Cela faisait une heure que j'avais disparu… mon père allait être furieux, j'avais manqué son discours! Edward resta caché le temps que je rejoigne la salle et je retrouvai mon père qui faisait les cents pas devant le piano.

_« Père? »_

_« Isabella! Où étais-tu bon sang? J'ai eu l'air ridicule devant les invités! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance! »_

Evidemment, tout tournait encore autour de lui, mais j'étais habituée. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Il n'aimait pas évoquer ma mère mais il était vraiment nécessaire que j'en parle. Ici, je devais utiliser cet argument pour sauver les apparences, même si ma mère me manquait réellement.

_« Ecoutez père, je suis vraiment désolée pour votre discours. J'étais dans le jardin et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer parce que je… pensais à maman. »_ Soufflai-je, essayant de paraître vraie.

Il s'arrêta un instant et me regarda, les traits tirés et la moustache frémissante. Mon père ne m'avait jamais vraiment vue comme une jeune fille, il avait toujours voulu que je sois quelqu'un de mature, de responsable alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. J'avais toujours tout fait pour lui convenir, pour espérer qu'un jour j'entre dans ses bonnes grâces mais il n'en avait jamais été comme tel. J'étais celle qui devait remplacer sa femme lors des dîners interminables.

_« Je sais très bien qu'elle te manque… mais tu as d'autres moments pour y penser. »_

Froid, comme toujours.

_« Et bien malheureusement pour vous, c'est arrivé ce soir. Peut-être que mes sentiments sont apparus à un mauvais moment mais on ne peut pas toujours les rejeter. Encore faudrait-il que vous en ayez, père… »_ Dis-je, insolente.

_« Comment oses-tu dire cela Isabella, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour ton éduc… »_

_« Vous l'avez fait pour moi, en êtes-vous certain? Vous n'avez toujours pensé qu'à vous, et à vous seul! La mort de maman vous a-t-elle seulement touché? »_ Rétorquai-je, lui coupant la parole.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, mon père me gifla. Je reculai, sous le choc, la main sur la joue. Il se figea, conscient de son geste.

_« Isabella... pardon, j'ai... »_

_« Laissez-moi tranquille! Et ne comptez plus sur moi pour participer à vos dîners ou vos soirées, c'est terminé! »_ Dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

Je courus dehors aussi vite que je pus et je me retrouvai sur les graviers blancs. J'ôtai mes talons rapidement et je repris ma course avant que quelqu'un n'agrippe mon bras.

_« Bella! Viens avec moi, je te ramène. »_ Me proposa Edward, sans doute témoin de la scène.

Je le regardai, le mascara coulant sur mes joues, les cheveux plus défaits que jamais.

_« Non »_, commençai-je, _« allons chez toi. »_

Je m'installai alors dans sa voiture et nous arrivâmes chez lui dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer la porte de son appartement que je me jetai sur lui et que je l'embrassai. Edward tenta de me repousser en m'expliquant que j'étais trop énervée, que je faisais une bêtise mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

_« Aime-moi Edward. Aime-moi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait… »_ Soufflai-je.

Il rendit les armes et il me conduisit dans sa chambre. Rangée, masculine, remplie de livres et de disques. Il me déshabilla lentement dans la lueur de la nuit et je me couchai sur son lit, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Je l'observais comme il m'observait. Il fut enfin nu, dans toute sa splendeur.

_« Tu es si parfait… »_

_« C'est toi qui es magnifique, Isabella… »_

Et ce fut la première fois que mon prénom me parut aussi beau sorti de la bouche d'un homme. Son corps recouvrit le mien pour la seconde fois de la soirée et Edward me refit l'amour doucement, en prenant tout son temps. Il caressa mes cuisses relevées sur ses flancs et embrassa la peau sensible et fine de mon cou. Mes ongles griffèrent son dos lorsque je criais son nom dans l'orgasme et il souffla le mien dans son plaisir libéré dans mon corps. Il plaça la couverture sur nos jambes entremêlées et je ne bougeai plus de toute la nuit, sa chaleur me réconfortant.

J'eus droit à un copieux petit-déjeuner au lit le lendemain matin et la douche fut le témoin de notre nouvelle étreinte passionnée. J'avais des années de non-pratique à rattraper et Edward s'en donnait à cœur joie. Nous apprîmes à nous connaître vraiment pendant la journée et il m'étonna plus qu'il ne me fit peur en m'avouant qu'il connaissait mes petites habitudes en classe. Je mordillais mon crayon en cours lorsque je réfléchissais intensément, je remettais ma mèche derrière mon oreille lorsque j'étais embarrassée, je rangeais mes crayons dans le même ordre que les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel,… Bon d'accord j'avais quand même eu un peu peur au début, mais sa vive intelligence m'avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un détraqué.

Lorsque je consultai mon téléphone portable, je constatai plusieurs messages et appels manqués. Tous de mon père. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, il s'excusait pour sa conduite d'hier. S'il n'y avait seulement qu'hier… Il menaçait aussi de lancer le FBI à ma recherche, et il en était bien capable!

_« Tout va bien? »_ demanda Edward qui caressa mon dos.

_« Oui, c'est juste mon père qui s'inquiète. »_

_« Tu devrais peut-être au moins lui dire que tu es en vie… »_ Je lui lançai un regard en biais mais il ne se démonta pas._ « Je peux aussi t'accompagner chez toi… »_

_« Tu ferais ça? »_ Dis-je, étonnée.

_« Bien sûr, n'importe quoi pour toi. »_ Me sourit-il.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouvai devant chez moi à vingt heures, toujours assise dans la Volvo C30 noire d'Edward, à me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester chez lui.

_« Je n'ai pas envie de le confronter, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Il m'a déjà fait assez de mal. »_

_« Bella, respire. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. Je le sens. »_

Je l'embrassai, doucement au départ puis je faufilai mes mains sous son T-shirt.

_« Bella, tu changes de sujet là… »_

_« Tant pis j'aurai au moins essayé! Tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas voir à quoi ressemble ma chambre? »_ Insistai-je.

Il rit et me poussa dehors après un dernier baiser.

_« Je t'appelle à dix heures. »_ Me dit-il.

_« J'espère bien! »_

Je le laissai filer puis j'entrai enfin chez moi et en entendant le cliquetis de mes talons sur le marbre, Maria me rejoignit.

_« Mademoiselle Isabella! Votre père vous attend dans son bureau. »_

J'acquiesçais avant d'aller dans ma chambre et j'enfilai des vêtements plus confortables. Je soufflai un bon coup et mes pas me guidèrent vers la porte du bureau de mon cher paternel. Je frappai et attendis.

_« Entrez! »_

Mon père était assis derrière son bureau, des lunettes sur le nez. Des feuilles occupaient tout son espace et je le vis en signer certaines, et en mettre d'autres à la poubelle. Il reposa ensuite son stylo devant lui, croisa les doigts et me fixa, impassible.

_« Où étais-tu hier? »_

_« Chez… un ami. »_

_« Un ami? »_

_« Oui, un ami de la Faculté. »_

_« Et il est venu te chercher ou il était déjà sur place? »_

_« Papa, cela me regarde! »_ Rétorquai-je, le tutoyant comme rarement je le faisais.

Il ne releva pas ma remarque mais je le vis réfléchir.

_« Et c'est sérieux avec… ton ami? »_

Il fallait que je reste calme à tout prix.

_« Oui, c'est le cas. »_ Répondis-je, évasive.

_« Bon, et quand est-ce que tu vas me le présenter? »_

_« Ecoutez père, si c'est pour que vous vous comportiez comme avec Jake il y a quatre ans, c'est hors de question qu'il vienne ici. »_

_« Et il sait qui tu es? Qui tu es vraiment? »_

_« Il l'a appris hier soir pendant… notre conversation animée. »_

_« Et qu'en dit-il? »_

_« Il s'en moque complètement._ » Répondis-je, la voix claire et assurée.

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de moi et me regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il voulait me scanner de l'intérieur. Il soupira en me regardant dans les yeux puis me tourna le dos et partit se poster devant la fenêtre.

_« Tu es… différente. »_

Je clignai des yeux. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

_« J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. Tu savais ce que tu voulais pour tes études, j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais imposer mon choix mais tu m'as tenu tête. Alors je t'ai laissé t'envoler même si j'ai donné mes conditions. Avec Jacob, j'ai voulu voir si tu tenais vraiment à ce garçon je me suis aussi imposé dans ta vie privée mais tu n'as pas eu l'air aussi tenace que pour tes cours, et tu as fini par rompre. »_

J'étais toujours aussi perdue face à son monologue. Que voulait-il que je comprenne réellement?

_« Ce nouveau… garçon que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me présenter, il te rend différente. Tu me tiens tête, tu ne veux pas m'en dévoiler plus et tu as cette… lueur dans le regard quand tu en parles. »_

L'incompréhension fit place à l'étonnement. Mon père qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments à personne venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais si en plus il se mettait à m'analyser… Je n'étais définitivement pas habituée à cette situation. Cela constituait trop d'informations en à peine vingt-quatre heures.

_« Est-il aussi têtu que moi? »_

_« La concurrence est rude, oui. »_ Commençai-je._ « Il sait ce qu'il veut, il ne laisse jamais tomber. »_ Terminai-je, essayant de le déstabiliser.

Il sourit, malicieusement. Il avait très bien saisi.

_« Bon et bien, ma relève est enfin arrivée. Tu es entre de bonnes mains apparemment. »_

Si seulement il savait à quel point… Je ris intérieurement et repensai à hier soir dans la cabane. Il revint sur ses pas et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_« J'attends de le voir pour me faire ma propre opinion mais je te sais maintenant assez intelligente pour savoir ce qui est vraiment bon pour toi. »_

Mon estomac, serré depuis le moment où j'étais entrée dans la pièce, se dénoua. Le soulagement et la joie se peignirent sur mon visage un court instant, assez court pour que mon père le remarque. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il avait encore autre chose à me dire.

_« Maintenant que tous les points sont réglés, je tenais aussi à te dire que je te libérais de tes obligations auprès de moi. Tu pourras consacrer tes soirées à ce que tu veux et hum, à voir ton ami. Je préférerais ici, histoire que je sache où tu es et que je ne m'inquiète plus. »_

_« Ecoute, je suis majeure et vaccinée… puis si je ne passe pas mon temps ici, je te laisserai un message. »_

Il me sourit, un peu plus franchement mais lui et moi n'en avions pas terminé.

_« Je ne t'excuse pas pour autant pour ton attitude durant mon adolescence, j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps. Je suppose que tu peux au moins comprendre cela? »_

_« Oui, je n'ai pas été un père très exemplaire mais j'y travaille, un peu tard sans doute mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je n'ai juste pas été le père que tu aurais souhaité. »_

Il relâcha mes mains et partit s'asseoir à nouveau dans son siège.

_« Tu peux y aller maintenant, si tu veux. »_

_« Si tu me cherches, appelle-moi sur mon téléphone… »_

Il s'esclaffa et acquiesça. Pas besoin de jouer aux devinettes pour savoir avec qui je serais!

J'appelai Edward plus tôt que prévu et je grimpai dans sa voiture. Je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait et il recula pour souffler.

_« Waou, en quel honneur? »_

_« Juste parce que tu es toi… en qu'on va fêter quelque chose! __»_ Dis-je, toute excitée.

_« On va fêter… ? »_

_« On va trinquer à toutes mes prochaines soirées où je serai libre de faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. »_ Dis-je en l'embrassant pour ponctuer chaque mot.

_« Petit dîner tardif chez moi alors? __»_ Ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

_« Et plus encore… »_

Celui que je ne vis pas, c'est mon père qui jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et qui nous regardait Edward et moi en train de nous embrasser furieusement. Et à ça, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et vous vous en doutez bien sûr, Edward et moi avons remis le couvert. Salon, cuisine et machine à laver en prime! J'étais exténuée, j'avais mal aux muscles et à la gorge d'avoir crié autant mais jamais je n'avais été aussi bien que dans ses bras. Là où ma mère se trouvait, elle devait sûrement être heureuse. Et si elle l'était, je pouvais dormir tranquille.


End file.
